


What if you put Lotor's Dick on Shiro's Tits?

by ManifestMerlin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bratty Bottom Shiro, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lotor (Voltron), appreciation of shiros wonderful tiddys, how is that not a tag already?, partially anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: The Emperor has some fun with his black paladin. Or in other words: Lotor titfucks Shiro.





	What if you put Lotor's Dick on Shiro's Tits?

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha! Well! I have finally reached my 18th year! Which means i can write this! >:D  
> Yeahhhh this is just porn lol.  
> Anyways enjoy and i hope its not a terrible first attempt! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Shiro grunted as he was pushed backwards onto the bed before feeling Lotor's weight on his chest, straddling him. 

"Well then it looks like I have you at my mercy black paladin." Lotor purred.

"I suppose you do,  _ Emperor. _ " Shiro said, smirking up at his boyfriend.

"You don't sound very worried despite the situation you're in." Lotor said as he slid a hand up Shiro's shirt to tweak his nipple.

"Ah-hh- W-well you don't seem that bad." Shiro moaned as Lotor pulled his hands to rest above his head.

"Really?" Lotor hummed as he rolled Shiro's shirt off to his elbows, trapping them. "Well I'll have to fix that won't I?"

Shiro smirked again as he reached back to grab the headboard, "Do your worst."

"I will." Lotor smirked back as he took his own shirt off to throw it in the corner.

Shiro raised an eyebrow as Lotor didn't move, "Uhhh… are we having sex with our pants on…?" he asked.

Lotor placed his hands on Shiro's chest, letting himself squeeze his lovers pecs, "Well I suppose you could say that." he replied as Shiro's eyes widened in realization, "Flex for me darling." he ordered.

Shiro complied, his muscles going taut as Lotor continued to feel up his hardened chest.

"Are you going to do something or just keep groping my ti- AHH!" Shiro was cut off by Lotor's warning pinch to his nipples.

"Uh uh uh~" Lotor tutted, "Patience yields focus, remember?"

Shiro whined before Lotor moved his legs away to kick his pants off.

"Ready darling?" Lotor asked when he returned to straddling Shiro.

Shiro nodded in reply.

Lotor rummaged around in their bedside drawer before pulling out a bottle of lube.

After opening it and lubing up his dick he braced himself on Shiro's shoulders before sliding his member between Shiro's pecs with a grunt.

"Tight fit?" Shiro teased.

"Certainly tighter than your ass at this point." Lotor shot back with a grunt as he began to thrust.

Shiro smirked before looking down as Lotor's cock slipped between his pecs. He smiled as he stretched his neck out and began kitten licking the head whenever it came close.

"Fu-uck." Lotor hissed out though a shuddered moan as he opened his eyes to stare at Shiro's pretend-innocent expression as his tongue was sticking out. "S-such a tease aren't you?" 

"Maybe I am." Shiro replied.

"Brat." Lotor moaned as he kept thrusting.

They continued like that, Lotor's moans and squelching thrusts reverberating through the room, slowly at first, and then picking up.

"Takashi- I'm close." Lotor stammered out breathlessly as he felt heat rising in his groin.

Shiro had picked up the licking at some point, full on mouthing Lotor's dick every chance he could.

"Do it." He said with a smile, pulling his mouth away to leave his head resting on the pillow.

"O-oh you little- Ah Ahhhhh~" Lotor keened as he came. All over Shiro's face.

Lotor stared at his lover through half lidded eyes, panting. He might say Shiro was beautiful, but that didn't mean he wasn't partial to this look, face covered in his discharge and looking so vulnerable beneath him.

"I'm glad you had your fun but…" Shiro said, bucking his hips noticeably, "I want some fun too."

Lotor smiled down at him as he pressed his weight down, stilling the paladin's hips.

"Oh don't worry darling, you'll have your fun." he purred, reaching down to hold Shiro's cum stained chin in his hand, maneuvering his thumb to hold down his lover's bottom lip. "I'm not nearly done with you yet."

Shiro grinned, it was going to be a long, long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Miiight eventually do a second chapter of this later. Might. Mayyybe. No promises. I think.


End file.
